1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery powered hydraulic tools and, more particularly, to a tool which optimizes battery life and provides a quicker tool stroke.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,417 discloses a hand held battery powered hydraulic tool for crimping electrical connectors. Traditional industry standard battery powered hydraulic crimping tools typically operate at 12 volt DC or 14.4 volt DC nominal voltage. There is a desire for a battery powered hydraulic crimping tool which can perform a crimp in a shorter amount of time than conventional tools. There is also a desire for a battery powered hydraulic crimping tool which can perform more crimps per battery charge than conventional tools.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a battery powered hydraulic tool is provided including a frame; a battery connected to the frame; a motor connected to the frame and adapted to be powered by the battery; and a hydraulic pump connected to the motor by a gear reduction transmission. The motor and gear reduction transmission are adapted to output a torque of at least about 160 oz-in with the gear reduction transmission being adapted to provide a gear reduction of between about 10:1-15:1 and the hydraulic pump being adapted to output at least about 6000 psi of pressure.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a battery powered hydraulic tool is provided comprising a frame having a hydraulic fluid conduit; a battery connected to the frame; a motor connected to the frame and adapted to be powered by the battery; and a hydraulic pump connected to the motor by a gear reduction transmission and connected to the hydraulic fluid conduit. The hydraulic pump comprises a pump piston with a diameter of the least about 0.29 in. The hydraulic pump can generate at least about 6000 psi pressure in the hydraulic fluid conduit. The motor and gear reduction transmission are adapted to generate at least about 160 oz-in of torque.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a battery powered hydraulic electrical connector compression tool is provided comprising a frame; a ram movably connected to the frame; a battery connected to the frame; a motor connected to the frame and adapted to be powered by the battery; and a hydraulic drive system coupled to the motor by a gear reduction transmission. The hydraulic drive system is adapted to move the ram on the frame. The battery has a voltage of at least 16 volts. The motor and gear reduction transmission are adapted to drive the hydraulic drive system to move the ram more than 1.3 in. on the frame in less than 25 seconds and can produce at least about 6000 psi pressure in the hydraulic drive system.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a battery powered hydraulic tool is provided comprising a frame; a battery connected to the frame; a motor connected to the frame and adapted to be powered by the battery; a hydraulic pump connected to the motor to be driven by the motor; and a system for protecting the motor from a current draw of more than a predetermined amperage. The battery has a voltage of at least 16 volts.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a battery powered hydraulic tool is provided comprising a frame forming a hydraulic fluid conduit system; a battery connected to the frame; a drive system connected to the frame, the drive system comprising a motor and a hydraulic pump connected to the hydraulic fluid conduit system; a hydraulic poppet valve connected to the hydraulic fluid conduit system; and a controller adapted to sense a current drop of electricity to the motor when the poppet valve opens and adapted to deactuate the motor for a predetermined period of time.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of operating a hand held battery powered hydraulic tool having a movable ram for crimping an electrical connector is provided comprising steps of rotating a drive shaft of a motor at a speed of at least 15,000 rpm for at least a portion of travel of the ram, the motor being powered by a battery having a voltage of at least 16 volts; driving a hydraulic pump of the tool by the motor to advance a ram of the tool at a speed of at least 0.005 ft/sec.; and producing a hydraulic pressure in the tool from the hydraulic pump of at least 6000 psi.
In accordance with another method of the present invention, a method of designing a hand held battery powered hydraulic tool is provided comprising steps of selecting a motor; selecting a battery with a predetermined voltage operable with the motor; selecting a desired maximum hydraulic system operating pressure; and determining a gear reduction ratio for a gear reduction transmission between the motor and a hydraulic pump of the tool, wherein the gear reduction ratio is determined based upon a desired torque of the transmission for a diameter of a pump piston of the hydraulic pump and, the selected desired maximum hydraulic system operating pressure divided by an available torque at peak efficiency for the selected motor.